Sexy And I Know It
"Sexy And I Know It" 'by ''LMFAO is featured on'' Just Dance 2014'' and ''Just Dance 2015'''' as a DLC, [[Just Dance Wii U|''Just Dance Wii U]],'' Just Dance Now, and ''The Hip Hop Dance Experience. Dancer The dancer, a male, has hair which is orange and spiked upward. He also wears a green leotard which exposes his chest, as well as a pair of blue leggings, a pair of red sneakers and a pair of pink sunglasses. His outfit inverts colours at times, flashing. Background The background looks like a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of an apartment (becaus e of the Dad/Mom sign). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There's also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. One of the posters show the second coach of The Final Countdown. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave" Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves''' in the routine; Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: 'Point to the left with both arms while looking left. sexyandiknowitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 seyandiknowitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Sexy And I Know It appears in the following Mashups: * ''I Love It'' '''(Best Of JD2014) * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] '(Funny Guys)' Captions ''Sexy And I Know It ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Insane Fitness * Look My Swag * Look My Hair * Sexy Mill * Sexy Shakes * Shuffling Workout * Weird Fitness * Weird Rythme * You Know Me Trivia *This is the second song by LMFAO in the series; it follows [[Party Rock Anthem|''Party Rock Anthem]] from Just Dance 3. *"Da*n," "Pimp," and "Pants" (only the second and third time said) are censored. Strangely, "cheeks" isn't censored even though the singer referring to his rear. Also, some of "pants" can still be heard as if the singer bit his tongue saying it. **"Pants" is not censored in the store preview. ** None of these were censored in Just Dance Now during the beta, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. This was changed later on. ** "Pants" sounded like "fans". *The video camera sound effects are removed on Just Dance Now. **This was fixed with the censoring in mid- to late- October. *One of the posters on the wall is the P2 from ''The Final Countdown'' on Just Dance 4. ** Coincidentally, The Final Countdown and this song are both on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer looks like ''Pump Up the Jam'' and ''The Power'', and P2 of ''No Limit'' and ''Tribal Dance''. *The dancer starts off by turning on a camera. He turns it off at the end, which makes the dance take the appearance of a home video. *This, along with ''Rich Girl'', Nitro Bot are the second songs by the same artists (Gwen Stefani and Sentai Express respectively). The first songs of the named artists are featured in Just Dance 3 and are ''Spectronizer'', What You Waiting For?, and ''Party Rock Anthem''.'' *In random times in the background the T.V. would turn on showing previous dancers and the dancer with purple hair. ** In one single scene, the coach for this very song flashed for a second. *For the first gold move it actually is the move before the gold pictogram. *Just like [[We Can't Stop|''We Can't Stop]], many people joked that he was twerking. However, unlike We Can't Stop, Sexy And I Know It might have really intended to do it. *In the lyrics, when "Like Bruce Lee I got the glow" is said, the lyrics say it's "Bruce Leroy." * By the right side of the room is a huge box with a big 'action figure' of the coach. * The caption Sexy Mill was initially named Sexy Shakes, as shown in an early Party Master Mode for ''Summer''.'' * This is the first song outside of Just Dance 2015 to have a Community Remix. It is followed by the yet-to-be-released Remix for ''Crazy Christmas. * The song's Community Remix was scheduled to premier on the 10th of October, however it premiered later. * A user that wears an outfit similar to ''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' appears in the Community Remix. * The Community Remix for this song is currently the only one to have split-screens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. * The dancer looks similar to the people in the music video. * The routine uses one of the moves from a beta dancer on Just Dance 2014. Gallery JD2014_SEXY_AND_I_KNOW_IT.jpg|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance 2014 sexy and i know it jdwu.png|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance Wii U sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|JD Now iPad version (Look at the lyrics) Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Another lyrics Glitch Sexyandiknowit1.jpg|The Community Remix Sexyandiknowit2.jpg|More Screenshots Of The Community Remix shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady In The She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Outfit sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|Sexy And I Know It Sexy And I Know It CRemix.jpg|Community Remix N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Cm mediaUrl 1417450234.jpg SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Avatar Screenshot 2014-10-07-18-24-13-1.png sexyandiknowitdlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms sexyandiknowitopener.png sexyandiknowitmenu.png screenlg1 (2).jpg Videos File:LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It File:Just Dance 2014 - Sexy And I Know It - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Sexy_And_I_Know_It_-_LMFAO_Just_Dance_Wii_U File:Sexy_and_I_Know_It_(DLC)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Gameplay_5_Stars File:Just_dance_now_Sexy_and_i_know_it_5_stars File:Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars File:The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Sexy And I Know It - Go Hard Difficulty Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements